


Why Natasha Grimm-Pitch Doesn't Approve of Simon Snow Dating her Son

by LemonsAndSugarMakeLemonade



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: AU, M/M, Minor Swearing, Natasha Grimm-Pitch survived au, One-Shot, like really really minor - Freeform, nothing really though, very minor mentions of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 07:18:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6070200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonsAndSugarMakeLemonade/pseuds/LemonsAndSugarMakeLemonade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine that Natasha Grimm-Pitch survived. Here is Simon making a list about her not liking that she is dating her son. Simon/Baz and AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Natasha Grimm-Pitch Doesn't Approve of Simon Snow Dating her Son

_Why Natasha Grimm-Pitch, The Mage, Doesn’t approve of Simon Snow dating her Son:_

_She hates my father. It’s true because he tried to murder her. He is also the reason why my boyfriend is a vampire._

_She hates that I am super powerful. I am the most powerful magical being in all of the magickal community and that I passed the entrance exam with flying colors. She could never deny someone that was powerful that was a magician._

_She hates that I know Baz is a vampire since she still let him into the school even though only magicians were allowed. I mean Baz and I are roommates (and now boyfriends) so I was bound to figure out sometime._

_She hates that Baz liked boys. Well ok she isn’t homophobic or anything but it’s all because she wasn’t the pitch name to be carried on and not by (and I quote) “Fucking Fiona”(And this is where Baz gets his bad mouth from.)._

_She hates that Baz is old enough to date. I heard them talking one day in second year and she was like “Basilton, you're always going to be my little baby boy. You're not even going to date until you're 18 and out of school”. (As smart as that woman is, that was one stupid thing to say.)(She also has a motherly side.. who knew?)_

_She Hates Me. Yes, she doesn’t like Simon Snow the supposed savior. But again most of the rich families don’t. They really don’t like change though and I am change._

_She Ha_

“Mr. Snow, what are you writing,” said Headmistress Pitch as she entered. She asked me to her office and when I got there I was told to wait in there since she was currently meeting with the council. I thought of starting tonight’s assignments but I made this instead.

  
“Uh… a list.” I responded, bringing the paper back to my chest.

  
“Let me see.” She said while sitting down in her chair. I tried to hide it but she summoned the paper. Fuck. I am fucking doomed. “Interesting Simon” she called me Simon “I have to say, though this is a wonderful list and I do love list, parts of this aren’t accurate.”

  
“Uh…”

  
“Simon. You love my son correct?”

  
“Yes Headmistress.”

  
“You make my son happy so I don’t mind. It is a miracle that you and my son found each other through all that hatred. I don’t hate you. Nor do I hate that Basiltion is old enough to date or that he is gay. Though, I have to say I can’t believe I have to leave it up to fucking Fiona.” I laughed. (Headmistress Pitch can actually be funny.)( My mind has been blown.)

  
“Do you make lists often Simon?” She asked.

  
“Yes Ma-am.”

  
“Do you have a list about Watford?”

  
“Yes Ma-am.”

 

“What is on the top of the list?”

  
“The sour cherry scones... but Baz is also up there too headmistress, I mean I really love him and-”

  
“Simon. Stop." She smiled "They're my favorite too.” _Wait was she talking about Baz and the scones or just Baz or... oh..._

   
“They… They are?”

  
“Yes. Out of all the things I love scones. I think we have more in common than we think.” Natasha and I talked for about 15 more minutes when Baz walked in.

  
“Mum, I was wondering if-” He glared at me then at his Mum.

  
“Yes Basil?” she replied.

  
“I was wondering if you had seen Simon around but apparently I just found him.”

  
“Don’t worry Mr. Snow here and I were just having a chat.” She had one of those be positive about it or else you will be punished smiles.  
“MUM... “ Baz groaned “Sorry Simon, she can be really bothersome at times-”

 

“It’s ok. It was just a chat.” I smiled. 

  
“Come on Snow, let’s go to dinner.” He grabbed my hand and we walked out together. I waved goodbye to the headmistress and I was pleasantly surprised to get a wave back.   

  
“So...did she give you the chat?”

  
“Your Mother and I have a lot more in common than I thought, love.”

  
“Good. Then we can get married after we graduate without worrying about my mother abruptly stopping the wedding and I can turn you into a fucking vampire and we can have fucking vampire sex together.” He said with a smirk. I kissed him on the cheek.

  
“Ok.” He kissed me back.

**Author's Note:**

> Please Review! Feedback is highly appreciated.
> 
> Note: This was updated February 2018. Please comment if you notice any mistakes! Also, kudos and comments are always appreciated!!!


End file.
